Conventionally, a networked communications device operating a web browser program may request a website from a web server of the network. In response to receiving the request, the web server, which maintains or accesses a website file for the website, communicates the website file over the network to the communications device. The web browser program of the communications device translates the website file to provide a graphical display of the website in the web browser program.
The web file for a website consists of a markup language code, typically Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) program code (or a variant of HTML). Elements intended to appear in the website as separate or distinct (such as with unique or special attribute of font, format, appearance, or similar characteristic) are typically organized in the HTML code as a respective HTML tag for each such element. Various types of tags are available with HTML code. For example, HTML div tags are a type of HTML tag which allows particular justification or alignment of an item in the website when displayed in a web browser program. Within such an HTML div tag in the HTML code, a file (such as a .jpg, .gif, text or other) may be named, corresponding to an image and/or text. The HTML div tag allows such image or text to be desirably justified or aligned when displayed in the website.
A limitation of HTML has been that the HTML tags are static as programmed, and provide little, if any, logical or other functionality apart from simple display as the website in accordance with the coded subject matter (e.g., text and named items). All web browsers accessing the website, thus, receive the same website. Text and images set out in HTML tags, including HTML div tags, appear substantially the same to each communications device which accesses the website. HTML does not, itself, make it possible to provide unique content targeted to each respective communications device based on specific interests and characteristics of the device and its user.
In certain conventional systems, a web server may select a particular content, from among alternative content at the server, for correspondence to a particular HTML div tag. These web servers have employed profiles of viewer devices, created from statistical determinations of website viewing history to make content selections. Communications devices accessing the website from the web server are served content chosen based on the statistical profile. These profiles are based on aggregate data of historical viewers of a website, and have limited effectiveness in actually targeting website content for unique interests of any particular individual viewer.
Other systems have employed spy programs (or other similar security intrusions) operated on the communications device to identify activities of the communications device. The spy programs collect such details as prior website or web page browsing practices of the communications device. The activity details are then employed to deliver ads or other downloads to the communications device, such as according to categories or types of websites visited or other actions taken at the communications device. Such ads have typically been in form of pop-up, overlay frame, or separate browser window displays. These types of ads are viewed as distinct from the website, and tend to be distracting and annoying to website viewers. Moreover, such spy programs can present security concerns and affect operations of communications devices on which operating. In essence, these schemes have not effectively delivered specific content within a viewed website, targeted to correspond to unique interests of the particular individual viewer.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide new and improved systems and methods for delivering uniquely targeted content within a website viewed by a communications device. It would also be desirable to better target the particular content of the website to actual unique interests of each respective viewer, and to limit intrusion and impact to operations of the viewer's communications device in doing so.